


Rose

by jaeyongficfest, shizukanai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO verse, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Royalty, Strangers to Lovers, slowbuild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukanai/pseuds/shizukanai
Summary: With a possible war lurking by their kingdoms' borders threateningly, a marriage is arranged between Audere's Alpha Prince Jaehyun and Modestia's Omega Prince Taeyong to solidify their kingdoms' union and strengthen them against enemies. But with his betrothed's fear of Alphas putting a barrier between them, Prince Jaehyun finds himself battling not only imminent threats but also Prince Taeyong's terrors.





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I was not sure whether the prompter wanted the ABO aspect of the prompt to depict werewolf hierarchy and actually have the characters be werewolves or for it to simply be regarded as a second gender so I simply went with what I thought would fit the storyline best. I really hope the prompter is going to enjoy the fic and like what I have done with prompt. I truly enjoyed letting my mind wander while writing this one!

“What do you suggest?”

“An alliance,” the advisor clears his throat. “A marriage between Prince Jaehyun and Prince Taeyong.”

Jaehyun looks up from his intertwined hands then, calmly meeting his father's gaze as he ignores the outbreak of discussions around him.

Growing up, no one ever eluded Jaehyun into believing that the world he lives in is perfect.

He was raised with an unfiltered view on the world's blessings and woes; having been taught to not only see the beauty of life but also its ugly downsides just like he was told about an existing misconception outside of the castle regarding the life of Kings and Alphas and the power they possess.

First and foremost, it is seemingly believed that Alpha Kings have a harder time making rational decisions because everything Kings and Alphas embody in the eyes of the public are destined to clash like a war between mind and soul. And although a King is indeed expected to depend his decisions on rationality while Alphas are known for mostly relying on instincts, Jaehyun finds that those two things are easy enough to combine with the right teaching. Also, that’s where the differences between them end. Both must lead, protect and unite; selflessly utilizing their power for the benefit of the people under their care.

Every decision brings along a consequence and that's precisely why he was taught to make decisions selflessly but to never be mindless. A leader's life, no matter whether you are a King, an Alpha or both, comes with a lot of privileges but also a lot of restrictions which no one outside the castle seems to ever think about.

People assume that he, an Alpha and ruler-to-be, leads a life with endless freedom and unrestricted power when that couldn't be any farther from the truth. While he can't deny possessing some of both, he has learned soon enough that neither is without limit.

And so, despite being the crown prince to one of the country’s four most powerful kingdoms, Jaehyun has never allowed himself to believe he could do everything he wanted.

Be it travels to faraway places without guards and duties there to restrict him or something as simple as a marriage with someone of his choice; Jaehyun has always allowed himself to dream, but never to hope.

And that’s why, despite his mother’s display of genuine concern for his feelings as hushed discussions about the advisor’s suggestion are still ongoing, the crown prince remains sovereignly composed; almost nonchalant. His lips curve up into a diplomatic smile; a silent answer to his father’s equally unvoiced question.

King Jae Woo then raises his right hand, the gesture so casual yet proving itself to possess great power as everyone falls silent within seconds. Jaehyun registers several people lowering their heads, almost as if they had been reprimanded, before his gaze falls on the neighboring kingdom’s ruler.

Having ascended the throne before his time after losing his father to an illness, Modestia’s new King is unsurprisingly young. But despite his youth, the amount of maturity and confidence he exudes leaves no room for anyone to doubt his ability to reign or attempt to undermine his authority.

Seo Young Ho is a King seemingly crafted for this very purpose. The moment he set foot in Audere castle, his majestic appearance accentuated by tailored white clothing crested with golden embroidery like it is the norm for Modestian royalty’s clothing and a look of utter certainty in his eyes, Jaehyun knew his father was to face an equal instead of the inexperienced youngling some of his father’s advisors have expected him to be.

They did something they shouldn’t have; they underestimated him.

And although he can see where the assumptions about King Young Ho could stem from, Jaehyun can’t help but find the advisors foolish.

It is not uncommon for Alphas, especially young ones, to have difficulties submitting to a Beta’s or Omega’s authority. The primal instinct to assert their own authority over everyone is not the result of bad upbringing but rather a nature-given impulse. And with majority of the court consisting of Betas an Omegas, an Alpha prince’s training is more difficult and time-consuming than the one of Beta and Omega princes. Not only do they need to impart literary and practical knowledge to the Alpha prince, but they must also teach him to reel in his impulse to undermine or challenge their authority and accept them as authoritative figures he needs to listen to.

With the late King being a Beta and Young Ho being several years away from the expected completion of his training, the advisors have most likely expected for him to be, nicely put, rough around the edges still.

They have not only underestimated King Young Ho himself but also the late King’s as well as his court’s ability to help him grow into a marvelous ruler.

Jaehyun knows that they should have known better with their very own King having been the Alpha son to a Beta, but recent incidents may have clouded their judgement quite a bit.

After all, it hasn’t been too long ago when Melior’s Beta King Kyung Taek had been assassinated, involuntarily leaving the throne to his young, quite inexperienced and strikingly impulsive Alpha son Kyung Jae.

Soon after his coronation, the young King turned out to be much more impulsive than any of them would have ever thought possible.

To say that none of them know how it could come to that would be a lie. While the young Alpha’s father had been a good King, he had not been one to pay much mind to his son’s upbringing and training. Some have long spread hushed words about the late King’s lack of care for his son resulting from barely suppressed ill feelings he had towards Kyung Jae because his birth had been the cause of the late Queen’s death.

But those are mere speculations. Based on factual events, but still nothing more than speculations.

Whatever the reason behind King Kyung Taek’s disregard for his son may have been, it ultimately led to the King’s younger brother getting involved in the boy’s upbringing more than appropriate.

Jaehyun can recall one of the four kingdoms’ joint negotiations in the Melior castle where his own father had attempted to warn King Kyung Taek of the man’s brother and his undiplomatic ways as well as his growing involvement in the crown prince’s education only to have his concerns dismissed.

Afterwards, the Kings of Audere, Modestia, Melior and Sidera only came together for one more negotiation as Modestia’s ruler King Kwang Ho fell ill and eventually passed away not long after with the assassination of Melior’s King following only a few weeks after Young Ho’s coronation.

No one in this room doubts the string of bad decisions King Kyung Jae has made after ascending the throne to be a consequence of his Alpha uncle’s influence. Unfortunately, no one knew just how fatal that influence would turn out to be until King Kyung Jae and his soldiers stormed Sidera castle in the middle of the night and set it on fire after Sidera’s younger princess rejected his courtship, forcing the King to surrender and give Sidera up to him in exchange for his family’s life.

But the young King’s path of chaos won’t end there. With two of the most powerful kingdoms under his control, he has sent word about his intention of conquering Modestia and Audere as well, which is the very reason for why their two kingdoms have come together today.

Objectively, Jaehyun knows that assuming Modestia and Audere to be the ones coming out of a war as victors wouldn’t be too farfetched, but neither kingdom is too fond of bringing war over their people.

And so, it is not surprising for Modestia’s advisor to suggest the one thing which has the highest chance of preventing a war or, at the very least, ensure their kingdoms’ victory.

After all, a bond between a royal Alpha and a royal Omega is considered sacred. And Modestia’s younger prince just happens to be an Omega. If King Kyung Jae shall still wish to attack Modestia and Audere after the two princes have bonded, he would force the hand of every other kingdom into coming to their defense just like one of the oldest treaties the kingdoms of these lands have signed demands. 

But Jaehyun knows everyone is hoping for things to never get that far to begin with. Ideally, the bond and its significance would manage to have King Kyung Jae reconsider, if not give up, his plans.

Ideally.

“We hope that our suggestion is not of any inconvenience to you,” King Young Ho speaks, his gaze meeting Jaehyun’s for a split second. “But we couldn’t think of a better way of ensuring both kingdoms’ safety. Naturally, if you would like to try a different approach, we will gladly comply. My father always trusted your judgement and plans and so will I.”

Jaehyun’s father gives him a small smile in return. “While that is kind of you, I do believe that your suggestion is the best solution for both our kingdoms. My son is not in courtship with anyone, so there is no inconvenience you need to worry about.”

King Young Ho’s gaze once again lands on Jaehyun then, almost as if he is in need of a confirmation from the crown prince himself. And Jaehyun provides him with just that.

“It would be an honor to have Prince Taeyong as my bonded,” Jaehyun says, a small smile underlining his words.

King Young Ho nods, seemingly relieved.

And despite his words sounding like ones of ordinary courtesy, they do hold truth in them. While he did not have the honor of meeting the other prince personally yet, he has heard quite a lot about Prince Taeyong’s exceptionally kind nature and Jaehyun’s very own younger brother, who did accompany their mother to a lengthy trip to Modestia castle before and had the chance of spending some time with the other prince, seems to be quite fond of him.

“As I said, there is no inconvenience on our side,” concern clouds King Jae Woo’s expression. “But are you certain your brother wholeheartedly consents to this?”

The deep worry edged in his father’s voice would be bewildering if Jaehyun wasn’t so well acquainted with the older Alpha’s display of an exceptional amount of concern for other people’s feelings. He deems this to be another of those instances until the almost pained look King Young Ho gives his father in return suggests otherwise.

He narrows his eyes scrutinizingly.

King Young Ho gulps. “Yes. We have talked about everything thoroughly before I started my journey to your kingdom.”

It is not much in terms of an immaculate assurance of Prince Taeyong’s willingness to be bonded to Jaehyun, but it seems to be enough for King Jae Woo. 

The older King nods in understanding. “Then, we shall start with the preparations as soon as it is convenient for you.”

Another outbreak of discussions threatens to fill the room when King Young Ho speaks up once more. “May I have a private conversation with Prince Jaehyun?”

And although the question is directed at King Jae Woo, the older Alpha merely gestures for Jaehyun to answer himself by remaining silent and looking at the crown prince expectantly.

Averting his eyes from his father, Jaehyun gives King Young Ho an affirmative nod. “Of course.”

* * *

“Thank you for agreeing to this,” King Young Ho speaks once they have settled down in the library. “I did not mean to impose, but I believe there to be some things concerning my brother you should be informed about before the wedding takes place.”

Raising his eyebrows in wonder, Jaehyun clears his throat. “I see. That is very courteous of you.”

The young King takes a deep breath, almost as if bracing himself for what is to come, before proceeding. “While my brother is the kindest soul known to mankind and quite tactile otherwise, it is quite difficult for him to be in close proximity of a foreign Alpha.”

There is a forlorn expression on the older Alpha’s face which makes Jaehyun frown in sympathy.

“He is not going to be unkind to you, but it will be hard for him to let you near him. Sometimes, he may flinch away from you when you touch him unexpectedly and sometimes, he may deliberately seek distance from you,” when their gazes meet again, the King looks at him pleadingly. “I do not doubt that the two of you will grow closer eventually, all I’m asking is for you to let it happen at his pace.”

And for the first time since King Young Ho’s arrival at Audere castle, Jaehyun can see the youth and vulnerability of his age. Before him sits not only a King, but also an older brother who obviously cares deeply for his younger sibling. And while Jaehyun is curious about the reason behind Prince Taeyong’s aversion to Alphas, he is not going to downright demand for an explanation. He has a feeling that this is something he should hear from the Omega prince himself.

“I-“ Jaehyun starts, only to cut himself off right after as he tries to find the right words to say. “Please be assured that I will never rush your brother into things he is not ready for. While I would like to know what has caused for Prince Taeyong to react that way to Alphas, I do believe that it is his and no one else’s story to tell. I can’t promise you to be the perfect husband for your brother, but I promise you to be a husband who will never let him go to bed feeling sad or upset, least of all because of me.”

A look of mild astonishment flickers in the King’s eyes and Jaehyun smiles knowingly. Naturally, it is expected of him to never admit his own flaws or suggest that he could ever do anything wrong, but the mere thought of promising the King something he might not be able to keep causes his heart to squeeze unpleasantly. After all, he is an older brother himself and knows of King Young Ho’s inner turmoil. And with both, their mother and their father, gone; Jaehyun can imagine the King’s concern for his brother to be even more intense.

And Prince Taeyong truly deserves better than empty words from the man he is to spend the rest of his life with.

He may have not offered the King much in terms of big promises, but he hopes that the sincerity behind the little ones he made is going to be enough. And judging by the way the other’s gaze softens, it is.

“Thank you,” comes the King’s reply, now once again seeming as confident and composed as he had been before their conversation started. “All things considered; I would like to invite you to stay in Modestia two weeks before the wedding is to take place. It will give you and my brother a chance to get to know each other, which will be of advantage for everyone involved, I’m sure.”

Mildly surprised by the suggestion, the crown prince momentarily finds himself at a loss for words. After all, pairs of arranged marriages commonly do not get to see each other until the day they are to be wedded. It is not forbidden, just uncommon. And with Prince Taeyong’s aversion towards foreign Alphas, Jaehyun would have assumed the King to be more hesitant in suggesting for an Alpha to invade the Omega prince’s space like that.

But then again, the invitation for him to stay in Modestia was made precisely because of Prince Taeyong’s troubles and is to serve making everything easier between them. Giving the Omega prince some time to get familiar with his future husband does sound better than having him meet Jaehyun during the ceremony for the first time.

“Of course,” the young prince agrees easily. “It would be an honor. I will gladly comply to everything which will aid in making Prince Taeyong feel more at ease in my presence.”

He didn’t mean to say the last bit, but that doesn’t make his words any less truthful. There is something about the protective and adoring way in which King Young Ho speaks about Prince Taeyong that strikes the Alpha part of him at just the right places and causes a glimmer of protectiveness to come to life.

Which, all things considered, is nothing bad nor surprising. He did agree to be bonded to the other prince in the near future and the Alpha within him is merely adjusting its instincts accordingly.

There is a moment after he has spoken where the King does nothing but stare at him, his gaze unwavering and assessing as if he is searching for something. And whatever he had been looking for, Jaehyun assumes him to have found it when the older male’s gaze loses its rigidness.

With a decisive nod, King Young Ho stands up in one precise motion, easily towering Jaehyun even as he follows his example and making him realize just how tall the young King is. He can’t help but wonder whether Prince Taeyong is just as tall.

“Once the date of the wedding is set, I will send after you some time prior to the ceremony,” the King assures, a genuine smile on his lips. “Whatever may happen during those two weeks, I assure you that my brother’s love is more than worth every bit of it.”

And although he does not know the prince personally and can therefore not have absolute confidence in the King’s words, Jaehyun believes him. “I don’t doubt it.” 

* * *

Jaehyun does not deem himself to be someone to get nervous easily, or at all, for that matter. But as he makes his way through the gates of Modestia castle, he can’t help but notice the slight increase of his heartbeat’s intensity. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see his younger brother smiling at him; giving him a sense of safety and reassurance.

“You might want to dismount your horse before Prince Taeyong arrives,” Jaemin says with a boyish grin.

The crown prince frowns in bewilderment. “Do horses scare him?”

Jaemin laughs in return. “No, but his beauty might make you fall off your horse, dear brother.”

Letting out a sigh, Jaehyun shakes his head in retaliation as some of the knights who have accompanied his parents to Modestia before barely manage to suppress a snicker.

Ever since Jaemin came to know about a marriage having been arranged between Jaehyun and Prince Taeyong, he has done nothing but sing praises about the Modestian prince. From his caring and nurturing personality over his intelligence to his charming voice, the crown prince has heard it all.

And although he does find Jaemin’s description of the other prince quite pleasant, he does not want to allow himself to be charmed by a picture someone else has drawn of his betrothed. 

“With such charming words, I am not surprised that my brother seems so awfully fond of you,” the sound of the Modestian King’s familiar voice sets the knights in motion as they dismount their horses hastily to kneel down in front the young regent approaching them.

Feeling a little calmer upon spotting a familiar face within these foreign realms, Jaehyun dismounts his horse with a smile before taking a few steps forward to meet their host; his brother following suit.

“Welcome to Modestia castle,” King Young Ho speaks as the two brothers bow to him in greeting, the white of his clothing perfectly contrasting with the royal blue of the two princes’ travel wear. “I’m sure you are hungry after such a long journey. A feast is awaiting us inside.”

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Jaehyun says with another bow and a smile, his brother echoing his words accordingly as they let themselves be led into the castle.

As they walk along the corridors of Modestia castle, Jaehyun almost feels like he has stepped into another world entirely. Much to his astonishment, the interior of Modestia castle is dominated by the purest white as opposed to its dark exterior while the golden ornaments reaching into the smallest corners of the castle reminds of the kingdom’s prosperity as well its specialization in craftsmanship.

Like a child, he finds himself distracted by every little detail edged into the castle’s walls and only when King Young Ho comes to a stand is he able to tear his gaze away from the walls, only to be met by the sight of a tall yet petite figure standing between them and the entry of what seems to be the dining hall.

“Taeyong,” the King’s gentle voice mirrors the smile adorning his lips perfectly as he regards the person in front of him.

A growing surge of curiosity fills Jaehyun’s heart at the mention of his betrothed’s name, but it is not until the Omega prince looks up at his brother that Jaehyun is finally allowed to take in the sight of his future husband.

And what a sight it is.

One part of him has always deemed his brother’s description of the Modestian prince to be exaggerated or, at the very least, far from impartial. After all, how could anyone on this world possibly possess such beauty? But now, as he gets the chance to look at the Omega prince through his own eyes, he realizes that his brother’s words do not even do his betrothed justice.

The Omega prince is, simply put, ethereal. Dark hair frames a well-defined, yet smoothly edged, face with big, expressive eyes, a small nose and rosy lips which distract Jaehyun more than he would like to admit, even to himself. And with the white clothing he wears accentuating his pale skin, he looks radiant.

While one might assume him to be frail when comparing him to his older brother, Prince Taeyong is, individually seen, considerably tall with something distinctively majestic about the way he holds himself and a gaze which is a fascinating combination of gentle and powerful.

It is not until his brother nudges him that he realizes just how long he had been staring at the Omega prince. Jaemin, bless his heart, does not laugh at him like he would have done within the walls of their home but chooses to give him a smile of encouragement in return.

Clearing his throat, Jaehyun bows to Prince Taeyong in greeting.

“Welcome to Modestia castle,” the other prince’s voice is deeper than Jaehyun has assumed it to be, but it is no less pleasant to listen to. “I apologize for not going outside to greet you.”

And while others would have come up with a reasoning or an excuse for their absence, Prince Taeyong doesn’t; and Jaehyun doesn’t expect him to.

“There is no need to apologize, your Highness,” he assures. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” they are words of courtesy, but the smile Prince Taeyong gives him in return is no less meaningful, albeit it being fairly cautious.

And although it is not much, he notices the tension leaving Prince Taeyong’s shoulders before the other prince turns around to enter the dining hall without another word, the rest of them following him suit.

When King Young Ho is seated by the head of the table, Prince Taeyong assumes the seat to the King’s right while the seat to the King’s left is offered to Jaehyun himself and he does not fail to notice the pleased smile his future brother-in-law directs at him. He must be doing things right so far, then.

Clearing his throat to catch everyone’s attention, the King lifts his wine-filled goblet for a toast. “To a bright future.”

“To a bright future,” the rest of them echo the words jointly before following King Young Ho’s example in lifting their goblets before taking a sip from the wine, or in Jaemin’s case, water.

Just as he is lowering his own goblet, Jaehyun happens to catch the Omega’s curious gaze.

_ To a bright future _ .

* * *

Being woken up by eager knocks at the doors to his sleeping quarters and an all too familiar voice demanding for him to get up is nothing new to Jaehyun. He is the older brother to an adventurous Beta three years his junior, after all.

Letting out a sigh, the crown prince throws the covers off himself before making his way towards the doors; barefoot and bare-chested. It’s after the fourth consecutive time of having his name called that Jaehyun opens the doors with a raised eyebrow and sleep-tousled hair.

“Jaemin, the sun is barely-“ every other word he had wanted to say leaves his thoughts the moment he realizes that not only his brother, but also Prince Taeyong is standing in front of his sleeping quarters.

And while Jaehyun has never been one to feel self-conscious about his body, he is not one to prance around showing off his bare skin like some of their knights love to do when maids of the castle sneak in to watch them during close combat training and most importantly, he is not one to risk making his betrothed feel uncomfortable by baring himself in front of him.

With his doe eyes widened in shock, the Omega turns around to flee as a hue of red paints his skin; missing the way Jaehyun gives his brother a slap to his shoulder.

“Why did you take him with you?” Jaehyun breathes out in frustration, feeling himself ache to go after Prince Taeyong and apologize for his unintentional act of indecency.

But having an Alpha run after him will most likely make the Omega prince feel increasingly distressed; so Jaehyun remains where he is.

“How was I supposed to know that you have chosen to sleep without a shirt?” Jaemin defends himself before looking at him in worry. “Is this going to make things harder between you and him?”

“I’m not sure,” the older prince admits as he retreats into his sleeping quarters with his brother following him, wishing he would have withstood the heat of Modestia instead of ridding himself of his shirt during the night. “It had not been done deliberately and I did not touch him, so it may turn out less dreadful than the situation suggests.”

Sitting down by the edge of his brother’s bed, Jaemin shrugs with an uncertain smile on lips. “Well, at least you wore trousers.”

He admits to deserve the pillow which hits him in the face right after.

* * *

After dressing himself properly, Jaehyun makes his way towards the dining hall with admittedly hesitant steps; unsure of the Omega prince’s reaction to him after the incident earlier that morning.

He prays to not have ruined what he deems to be a good start for the two of them the day prior.

But when he steps into the dining hall, the Omega prince is not there and dread spreads under Jaehyun’s skin. The King notices his gaze wandering to Prince Taeyong’s unoccupied chair.

“Taeyong sends his apologies,” King Young Ho speaks. “He has joined the orphans in the west wing and will be having his meal with them this morning.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun clears his throat self-consciously. “Does he do it often?”

The King smiles in return. “Thrice a week. I am sure he would like for you to join him at some point.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” he says despite himself. “If I were to join, it would be with his given invitation only.”

The older Alpha doesn’t say anything in return, but he does look pleased. He briefly considers discussing this morning’s unfortunate incident with the King but decides against it when he reminds himself of how the King won’t always be there to solve things between him and Prince Taeyong in the future.

And so, he remains quiet about what has happened and takes his meal with an unpleasant feeling blooming in his chest. If the King notices something to be odd about his behavior, he doesn’t mention it.

* * *

Jaehyun is not quite sure how his plans of exploring the castle have led him to the west wing; the one place he had wanted to avoid for Prince Taeyong’s sake. But he can’t bring himself to regret it when he is met by the sight of his betrothed, completely carefree and full of joy, chasing after giggling children only to surrender to them with a theatrical whine.

The Alpha in him is pleased.

Right in front of him is a beautiful Omega, sweet and nurturing; and soon to be his. It is not strange for Alphas to be exceptionally fond of Omegas as their contrasting character traits are the most appealing. Where an Alpha flares like fire, an Omega soothes like water and that is one of the reasons why some believe Alphas and Omegas to make the most ideal pair of parents.

Feeling that his mind has taken him too far, Jaehyun swiftly shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts when the call of his name catches his attention. “Prince Jaehyun.”

The Omega’s voice is gentle as he speaks and Jaehyun comforts himself by thinking that the other prince, at the very least, does not seem to detest him.

“Prince Taeyong,” the name rolls off his tongue so easily. “May I have a moment?”

He barely manages to keep himself from flinching as the words leave his lips, thinking back on how he had intended to give the Modestian prince a little more time before approaching him with an apology.

The Omega prince’s obvious hesitancy causes the children surrounding him to whine in slight distress and Jaehyun feels awful for putting them in that stage. He is about to excuse himself when Prince Taeyong soothes the children with warm hugs and a gentle smile which turns wary the moment his eyes are back on Jaehyun.

“Would you like to go to the library with me?”

His response comes out embarrassingly fast. “Yes.”

The rushed, and fairly vocal, reply makes the Omega prince flinch back in surprise and Jaehyun believes himself to have ruined things once more until the older male lets out an airy chuckle and rises himself off the ground. He bids the children goodbye with the promise of an imminent return and sends them off to the court ladies with a smile.

After making sure to step back and put some appropriate distance between him and Prince Taeyong as the other comes to stand next to him, Jaehyun remains unmoving and patiently waits for the Omega’s instructions.

The older prince gulps in what seems to be nervousness before gesturing towards the direction Jaehyun has come from. “Shall we?”

“After you, your Highness,” the crown prince speaks, growing more unnerved with every second passing by.

He attempts to distract himself by looking at ornaments decorating the castle’s walls as he follows Prince Taeyong’s steps, but not even the most marvelous of them manages to make the beating of his heart turn calmer and he almost begins to believe that the deities above are truly not too fond of him when he ends up walking right into his betrothed, causing the Omega prince to flinch away from him.

And goodness, how the vulnerability and fear in those beautiful eyes devastate him.

The Alpha within him whines miserably.

Why can’t he do anything right when it comes to Prince Taeyong?

“I-“ he takes a step back, his voice sounding thin and uncertain. “I apologize.”

He rushes past the Omega in long strides, his muscles tensing when he catches Prince Taeyong stepping back further to avoid him.

He returns to his sleeping quarters without crossing paths with neither the King nor his brother, which he is quite grateful for.

The need to spend some time on his own with nothing but silence as his companion prompts him into excusing himself from the midday meal under the disguise of feeling unwell. But when Jaemin storms into his sleeping quarters with a tray of food and a book in the evening, he does get out of bed to join the younger prince for supper.

His brother doesn’t outright demand for an explanation for his earlier absence, but judging by the way he casually mentions Prince Taeyong’s own absence during the midday meal when he catches Jaehyun eyeing him warily in fear of a possible onslaught of questions, he seems to have an idea nevertheless.

* * *

An undeniable tension lingers within the dining hall as the four royals take their morning meal with nothing but the occasional clinking of cutlery breaking through the silence which had remained persistent after the exchange of pleasantries at the beginning of the meal.

With the betrothed pair stubbornly keeping their eyes on their own plates and Jaemin putting a considerable amount of effort into avoiding the King’s inquiring glances, the Alpha King is left wondering by himself.

But at some point, the King decides that he has had enough and takes it upon himself to fill the room with chatter. “Have you planned anything for today, Taeyong?”

The Modestian prince goes rigid for a brief second before he swallows and looks up to meet his brother’s gaze. “I was thinking of riding out to the mountains.”

“Good,” King Young Ho says calmly, his eyes on his own meal as he continues. “You should take Prince Jaehyun with you.”

And although the words are said like a suggestion, the decisive tone of voice in which they are uttered makes it clear that there is no room for discussions. Which Prince Taeyong seems to have registered as well.

“It would be an honor,” the doe-eyed prince says in an almost whisper; his gaze still not meeting Jaeyhun’s.

The defeated tone in which he speaks prompts Jaehyun to take a proper look at him for the first time that day. And he truly does not like what he sees. Not only does the Omega sound exhausted, he also looks the part and the thought of being the cause for it tears at his heart almost painfully.

Casting a careful glace the King’s way, Jaehyun is surprised to find the older Alpha already looking at him. There is no exchange of words.

The Alpha King merely nods at him; and Jaehyun understands.

He drowns his nervousness with water before speaking. “It will be an honor to accompany you.”

* * *

Prince Taeyong is already waiting by the stables when he steps out of the castle and he is, admittedly, not too surprised to discover the Omega prince’s horse to be a majestic white stallion. It does suit him.

Not far away from Prince Taeyong’s horse stands his own, a beautiful grey top stallion which he approaches after subtly announcing his presence to his betrothed by clearing his throat. He notices the other prince briefly looking at him as he dismisses the stable boy with a few words of gratitude but doesn’t turn to speak to him until they have both mounted their horses.

“Will there be no knights to accompany us?” Jaehyun asks as he looks around questioningly.

“No,” the Omega prince replies not unkindly and then momentarily stops himself from continuing by biting his bottom lip in careful contemplation of his next words. “I usually ride out without company.”

Jaehyun’s face falls slightly. “Oh.”

“But I do not mind friendly company,” Prince Taeyong is quick to say as if he is trying to lift Jaehyun’s spirits, which makes him feel rather hopeful. “I just do not like to have anyone guarding me. They make me feel restricted, which defeats the purpose of the ride outs.”

The crown prince’s gaze softens some more as he regards his betrothed with new-found admiration. “I understand.”

He truly does. After all, the wish to leave everything behind for a little while and travel without any knights there to guard his every movement is something well-known to him. He envies Prince Taeyong for being able to live out what he has only been able to dream of until now.

Also, the thought of the two of them having something in common is quite comforting.

“Shall we?” Comes the question from the older prince which successfully pulls Jaehyun out of his thoughts and causes him to nod in return.

With the reins in his hands, Prince Taeyong gives him a barely-there smile before having his horse trot towards the castle grounds’ gates. Jaehyun follows him wordlessly, smiling at the people bowing to them as they go.

He does not fail to notice the way the Modestian prince addresses some of the people by name, asking them about their personal lives with sincere interest and wishing them well as he bids them goodbye; the genuine way in which the other prince cares for them filling his own heart with warmth.

Fate has chosen well for him.

Jaehyun is so lost in the sight of his betrothed that it once again fails to register with him just how long he has been staring at the Omega prince until Prince Taeyong turns to look at him inquiringly.

He meets the other’s gaze with a bated breath, unable to say anything.

Prince Taeyong’s eyes linger on him a little longer before he turns to focus on what lies ahead of him once more, his horse breaking into a gallop once they have left the castle grounds. The sudden movement startles Jaehyun into going rigid for a moment before he swiftly follows with his own horse.

It is not until the Omega prince’s gleeful laughter reaches his ears as they ride across Modestia’s mountains that Jaehyun starts to realize how the other prince is not trying to challenge him but is merely savoring the freedom the ride out brings. Feeling more at ease, Jaehyun follows him with more confidence and a smile which grows fonder with every additional sound of laughter coming from his betrothed.

They ride through fields of wildflowers in the most beautiful colors and cross a stream with crystal clear water which reminds Jaehyun of a day in his childhood where his mother managed to convince his father into pausing their journey to let him and his brother play around in a stream near their borders before the two of them reach a clearing which offers a marvelous view on a lake surrounded by red-blooming trees.

When Prince Taeyong’s horse slows down, Jaehyun makes his own do the same; having it trot closer to where his betrothed is. He doesn’t quite manage to tear his gaze away from what’s in front of him until he is right next to Prince Taeyong and turns to look at him instead.

And he decides that he likes this view a lot more.

Prince Taeyong’s expression is so open and carefree, his eyes shining with happiness as his lips part into a bright smile which tugs at Jaehyun’s heartstrings. It is the most beautiful thing he has seen yet.

The two of them remain silent as they dismount their horses and lead them down towards the lake where the two stallions can drink some water as they receive their well-deserved rest while the two princes settle down underneath one of the trees which provides enough shade to not have them feel uncomfortable because of the sun shining down at them brightly.

“This is beautiful,” Jaehyun says after a while, his eyes soon finding the other prince’s once again.

“Yes,” comes the Omega prince’s breathy reply and Jaehyun hates the way something glum slowly replaces the brightness in the other’s eyes as he looks away, his smile now lost. “I apologize. I must have distressed you greatly with my behavior.”

“No, I-“ he takes a deep breath, wondering just why it is so hard for him to find the right words and speak with confidence when that is what he has been trained to do all his life. “I did feel distressed, not because of you but because of my own doings and what they did to you.”

Forcing himself to keep his eyes on the other prince despite his nervousness, he is rewarded by the sight of the older male turning to look at him in sympathy. “You feel guilty.”

“Yes,” Jaehyun confirms. “Had I known that you were with my brother yesterday morning, I would have never opened the doors to my sleeping quarters in such a state. And I should have been more careful as to not run into you when we were headed towards the library, I’m sorry.”

Prince Taeyong regards him for quite a while, assessing him like his older brother has done, before he tilts his head with a small, apologetic smile. “I believed you were upset with me because of my reaction. But to know that you were not upset with me but yourself is worse. I made you feel guilty over things which were not ill-intended to begin with.”

‘What a pair we make,’ Jaehyun thinks helplessly.

They each assumed the other to be upset with them, causing them to avoid each other and have their brothers suffer along under their misunderstandings and miscommunication.

“I am glad that my brother intervened,” the older male admits before leaning back against the tree, his gaze wandering to the blue lake in front of them. “Both, you and him, have put so much effort into making everything easier for you and me, but I barely gave you a proper chance to get closer to me.”

Jaehyun is about to protest when Prince Taeyong gestures for him to let him continue; so he concedes.

“I believe that in order for things to improve, you will have to know of and understand the reason for my fears.”

It is glaringly obvious to Jaehyun how hard it is for Prince Taeyong to talk about this and he does not intend on making it any harder for him by questioning him or saying anything in response without being asked to. All he does is listen, patiently and with sincere interest.

“The tale of Yunho and Jaejoong is known to you, I presume.”

“Yes,” he replies simply.

Of course, the tale, or legend as some may call it, is known to him. It is the very reason why they are to be bonded, after all.

The tale of Yunho and Jaejoong tells the story of two princes having lived during these lands’ earliest times.

Back then, there had only been two large kingdoms with Yunho being the Alpha prince to one and Jaejoong the Omega prince to the other.

The two of them met and fell in love in the unlikeliest place; the battleground of a war started by their two kingdoms. 

The war went on for so long that after a while, no one could recall anymore why or how the war even began, but by the time the remaining kingdoms have started to take part in it, no one seemed to pay much mind to it anymore.

It had been a disastrous massacre filled with nothing but greed, pain and fear. But in the middle of all evil, Jaejoong managed to preserve his kindness and saved Yunho’s younger brother at the peril of his life; successfully winning the Alpha prince’s heart in return. Yunho fell for his kind heart all too easily and Jaejoong, after witnessing the other prince defending him from even his own people time and time again, gradually fell for his loyal heart.

Knowing that their love would never receive approval from their parents, the two of them kept it a secret. And it remained that way for a long time.

It is not until one day, when Jaejoong was recovering from his wounds after risking his life for a little girl who had run onto the battleground looking for her father and almost drawing his last breath in Yunho’s arms that their parents came to know about their relationship as Yunho braved his way to his love’s parents and asked for his hand in marriage; which he was denied of.

But despite their parents’ attempts to keep them apart, the two princes found their way to each other again and got bonded with no one there but Yunho’s brother there to witness it. And with their love growing more intense, Jaejoong soon carried a child.

However, their joy was short-lived.

Not long after the discovery of their little miracle, Jaejoong was killed on the battleground. To lose him and their unborn child devastated Yunho more than he could take. And so, the Alpha prince took his own life.

Their deaths finally managed to make the war come to a standstill and with regret edged in their aching hearts, the two princes’ parents assembled every single kingdom existing in the country to draw up a treaty. From then on, every bond of a royal Alpha and a royal Omega is to be regarded as sacred in honor of the two princes lost to war and grief and their unborn child.

Every kingdom is to honor and defend a royal Alpha’s and royal Omega’s bond if danger shall arise.

And that is why, if King Kyung Jae shall choose to attack their two kingdoms, and by default also the, by then, bonded pair, the other kingdoms must and will come to their aid.

“Although it is a sad tale, their love for each other always touched my heart in a way no other tale about love ever could, especially when I was still a child,” the amount of sorrow the Omega prince’s eyes hold unsettles the Alpha within him greatly, but he forces himself to remain silent despite his yearning to comfort the other. “I was so blinded by the belief that every Alpha was as loving and loyal as Yunho that I let myself trust Alphas more than it had been good for me.”

Prince Taeyong shudders despite the heat surrounding them, his arms coming up to wrap themselves around him. “Aged thirteen, I had a friend. An Alpha who was fairly nice to me and made me laugh a lot. I didn’t understand back then why no one wanted me to be alone with him. Surely, he wouldn’t harm me. But one day, as we played outside with no adults around after we have snuck away without anyone knowing, he got upset with me and struck me to the ground. I barely remember anything from that day besides the sight of my own blood and that friend being tackled by my brother. Ever since, it had been hard for me to let Alphas near me. It had taken me that fateful day to realize why it is so important for young Alphas to always have an authoritative figure with them.”

That painful combination of vulnerability and fear is back in the Omega prince’s eyes as he turns to look at him, but what makes Jaehyun’s heart ache painfully is the utter misery clouding those beautiful orbs.

“I know you are not him and you are trying your best,” the older prince’s voice breaks pitifully. “So, I would like for us to have a chance and find our way to each other. I cannot promise for it to always be easy, but I wish for us to try.”

Jaehyun instinctively wants to hide him from the world and keep him safe from everything which could possibly upset him, but he knows that they will both have to face things head on from now on. At a pace which is comfortable for both of them, but with no steps backwards.

“We will find our way to each other,” he assures, eyes filled with sincerity, kindness and determination. “I promise.”

Jaehyun loves the way the other’s eyes lighten up with hope and he swears to never let anything dim it ever again.

They return too late for supper later that day, but neither of them quite regrets it.

Far from it.

* * *

“I suppose yesterday’s ride out had been pleasant?” Comes his brother’s question as the younger prince joins him on his way to the dining hall.

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at him, a mild grin on his lips. “Good morning to you as well, dear brother.”

“Good morning,” Jaemin says sheepishly before the excitement brightens his expression once more. “But was it pleasant?”

The Alpha prince chuckles at his brother’s enthusiasm before the sound trails off and a distinct gentleness settles over his face at the memories of yesterday’s events. “It was.”

Jaemin raises his eyebrows at the overtly gentle tone before his lips curve up into a pleased smile. “I’m glad.”

Not much else is said between them afterwards and although Jaehyun does notice the way his brother repeatedly looks at him along the way, he chooses to not comment on it.

King Young Ho and Prince Taeyong are already seated upon their arrival in the dining hall and Jaehyun feels himself getting slightly nervous as he steps further into the room, an unreasonable part of him fearing the Omega prince to have reconsidered everything overnight.

But the instant the older male notices their presence, he immediately looks up to meet Jaehyun’s gaze and smiles in greeting; chasing away all of the Alpha’s fears within a mere second. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Jaehyun choruses alongside his brother before taking his seat across from Prince Taeyong.

The betrothed pair shares a brief smile before starting their meal in silence, neither noticing the way their two companions exchange a pleased smile of their own.

“We have missed your company during yesterday’s supper,” King Young Ho comments leisurely as he reaches for a piece of bread. “Where have you two gone to?”

The younger Alpha is about to reply when, much to his surprise, Prince Taeyong’s voice rings through the hall before he is able to vocalize his own reply.

“We rode to the red lake near the eastern borders,” the Omega prince’s voice is light as he kindly offers some fig tartlets to everyone before taking one for himself. “The trees are currently in bloom.”

Surprise paints King Young Ho’s face momentarily as he looks up from his plate, gaze dancing between Prince Taeyong and Jaehyun before he simply stares at his brother with something akin to awe. “It has been quite some time since you last brought along company during a visit there.”

The moment the meaning behind King Young Ho’s words registers with him, Jaehyun’s gaze unconsciously wanders to where Prince Taeyong is sitting. But other than humming in response, the Modestian prince does nothing but smile down at his plate; his actions prompting Jaehyun to do the same.

Knowing himself to have been on the receiving end of such a privilege softens the crown prince’s heart in an unfamiliar way. Surely, it had not been easy for Prince Taeyong to trust him with what seems to be a location of apparent significance to him. 

The older prince not only disclosed a terrible memory but also unveiled a safe haven to him, baring himself to someone he had initially been wary of, so they could move forward with a light heart.

All the sacrifices made by Prince Taeyong for the sake of their future marriage further strengthens his determination to never let tears of sadness fill the older male’s eyes again.

When he decides to look at his future husband once again, the Omega prince is getting himself another fig tartlet; much to his brother’s obvious dismay.

King Young Ho sighs. “You know how sugary treats affect you.”

“Just one more,” the Modestian prince promises sheepishly.

The King looks amused as he tears his gaze away from Prince Taeyong to look at Jaehyun instead. “If you are able to keep pace with my brother after he has had too many sugary treats, marriage life is certainly going to be simple.”

Jaehyun does not quite know what to make of the older Alpha’s words until he goes to find the Omega prince not long after the early meal has ended. 

He finds him in the castle’s garden, laughing in glee as he allows himself to be playfully chased by the castle’s orphaned children. His expression is open, carefree and so very serene but there is something different about his movements.

The other prince’s body seems to hold an excessive amount of energy which presents itself as Prince Taeyong jumps onto the fountain’s edge during his escape from tiny hands of laughing children. And although he adores the way the other moves with no apparent restriction, he can’t help but worry as his betrothed starts to balance on the rather thin wall of stone surrounding the fountain.

He finds himself unconsciously stepping closer, heart thudding with every step the other prince takes, and when Prince Taeyong almost loses his footing, Jaehyun rushes forward with outstretched hands. But before Jaehyun can get a hold of him, the older prince manages to regain control and balance himself effortlessly; the sight of him being safe and sound causing the crown prince to breathe out in relief.

Only when Prince Taeyong’s eyes are on him does Jaehyun realize how his hands are still hovering in the air. He is about to lower them when the other prince reaches out with a small but encouraging smile on his lips.

Their eyes meet for a brief moment and upon noticing his slight hesitancy, Prince Taeyong gives him a barely noticeable nod of further encouragement. Smiling back, Jaehyun steps forward until he can take his betrothed’s hands and assist him in stepping down from the fountain, his grasp remaining firm until Prince Taeyong has set foot on the ground once again.

“Thank you,” the older prince speaks as their hands separate leisurely.

Ever since their conversation, it feels like a barrier has been lifted; allowing for them to move forward with a welcomed sense of lightness.

“Is this what your brother referred to when he mentioned how sugary treats affect you?” The amusement in his voice is all too obvious as he looks down at Prince Taeyong.

The smaller prince gives him an affirmative nod before looking down almost sheepishly. “I commonly partake in sparring to rid myself of the aftereffects, but I met the children on my way to the training grounds and decided to come and play with them instead.”

He doesn’t manage to do anything else but hum in understanding when the children, who have remained unmoving and silent from the moment Jaehyun’s presence registered with them, step forward to tug at his arm.

“Please play with us, too,” one child pleads and although Jaehyun wants to agree immediately, he would never want to consciously intrude on a moment which the other prince may want to have to himself.

And so, he looks at Prince Taeyong for permission before replying and is immediately met by his betrothed’s enthusiastic nod of encouragement. 

Smiling down at the children surrounding them, Jaehyun nods. “Let’s play together.”

A jointly cheer rings through the garden before the children move away whilst chanting for him to catch them, which he is set on doing as he steps forward. But just as he is about to walk past Prince Taeyong, he is stopped by the other’s hand on his arm.

“Thank you, for always putting so much effort into respecting my boundaries,” the soft tone in which he speaks makes Jaehyun’s heart flutter pleasantly and with his voice momentarily lost in the depths of his throat, he only manages to smile in return.

And although the Omega prince removes his hand right after, the warmth of his touch lingers throughout the day.

* * *

Heaving a sigh, Jaehyun places his book aside to watch the rain as it pours down like it yearns to mirror his recent feelings.

He had been unable to meet Prince Taeyong yesterday, the other’s absence from everything unfolding outside of his sleeping quarters being the consequence of the older prince falling into the fountain on the day they have played with the children in the garden. And although Jaehyun had been swift to pull him out and rush him back into the castle so the other could change into dry clothing, the Omega prince has fallen sick that very evening.

The poor state of the Omega’s health unsettles Jaehyun’s Alpha side gravely. They may not be bonded through marriage yet, but the Alpha within him has already accepted Prince Taeyong as his.

His to protect and care for.

Not being able to do anything as he waits for the other prince to get better puts his self-restraint on a trial like nothing has managed to do before. Waves of discomfort rush through his body repeatedly as he forces himself to remain in his room despite his instincts screaming for him to go and take care of the Omega prince.

Utterly frustrated with himself, Jaehyun storms out of his room with his mind set on finding his brother and have the younger prince distract him with some his adventurous tales, for he knows that his brother had not been sitting around waiting for him while he has spent time with Prince Taeyong.

Jaehyun has heard of his brother’s daily ride outs with some of the knights as well as the other’s encounter with a nobleman’s son named Jeno.

But before he can reach the great hall, where he suspects his brother to be, he is stopped by the sight of a familiar figure sneaking out of the kitchen with some tartlets. He barely manages to suppress a chuckle as he takes in the way the Omega prince rushes forward to hide himself in a side corridor with his head poking out to assess his escape plan.

The fugitive prince is invested enough in his observation of what lies in front of him to miss the way Jaehyun steps closer and comes to stand behind him. Leaning down so he is hovering over his betrothed’s smaller form with his lips near the other’s ear, the crown prince grins in amusement.

“Are you not supposed to be resting?”

An audible gasp escapes from in between Prince Taeyong’s lips before Jaehyun feels the other’s fist colliding with his stomach, successfully knocking the air out of him.

And as he places a protective hand over his stomach while raising the other to block another strike, the crown prince cannot deny to have deserved it. The guilty expression on Prince Taeyong’s face as the other realizes who he is makes him feel terrible.

“Where do you hide such strength?” His voice sounds more pitiful than he would like for it to ever be, but he decides that the light chuckle coming from the other prince is worth it.

Prince Taeyong shrugs with an expression of utter innocence painted on his face before he eyes Jaehyun’s stomach glumly. “I apologize, I did not mean to hurt you.”

The Modestian prince’s voice sounds rougher than usual, but no less charming and whilst the paleness of the other’s skin does worry him, Jaehyun cannot help but find him stunning, nevertheless. He can’t imagine for anything on this world to ever dim the other’s beauty. 

“No, it had been my fault. I apologize for scaring you,” Jaehyun breathes out before gesturing towards the tartlets the smaller prince is holding. “I was not aware that tartlets are regarded as medicine in Modestian lands.”

The teasing tone in which he speaks causes Prince Taeyong to blush prettily. “I was fed bitter medicine since yesterday with nothing but soup and water to bring me joy in between.”

  
Jaehyun grimaces in sympathy. “Where did you plan to flee to?”

“The library,” Prince Taeyong admits, sounding small and vulnerable. “I intended to get some books and read them in my sleeping quarters.”

A picture of the smaller prince hidden away in his bed with nothing but books and sweet treats to accompany him appears in the crown prince’s mind and he finds himself smiling at the lovely imagination.

“Shall I help you to carry some books?” Jaehyun offers. “As an apology for scaring you.”

The smile Prince Taeyong gives him in return is blindingly radiant.

*

The two of them manage to get an armful, Jaehyun’s armful, of books from the library and arrive at Prince Taeyong’s sleeping quarters without being seen, much to the Omega prince’s delight.

Once they stand in front of the older prince’s sleeping quarters, Prince Taeyong pushes the doors open and enters it swiftly without looking back at Jaehyun. “You can enter and bring in the books.”

Fairly stunned, the crown prince looks at his betrothed’s retreating back before he looks around in the corridor uncertainly. But when he hears his name being called from inside the sleeping quarters, Jaehyun moves forward and inside without further ado; the Alpha within him rumbling in satisfaction.

He immediately frowns at the sight of Prince Taeyong tidying up the desk in front of one of the windows and rushes forward to stop him. “Please lie down and get some rest, I will take care of it for you.”

“I-“

  
“Please,” the pleading tone in which he speaks seems to carry away every bit of defiance within Prince Taeyong as the Omega’s shoulders slump in defeat before he moves to sit on the bed instead.

The small victory paints a smile onto Jaehyun’s lips as he places the books down on the desk before organizing them orderly. And despite being highly immersed in his task, he does not miss to take short glances at Prince Taeyong every once in a while, with the sight of the Omega prince nibbling on the tartlets greeting him repeatedly.

He should not indulge him this much, but with his Alpha side’s wish to provide the Omega with everything he wants growing gradually worse, Jaehyun knows that he would not be able to deny him anything at the moment.

“Your brother once told me tales about how you would sit by his bed all day long to read to him when he was sick,” Prince Taeyong’s voice rings through the room just as Jaehyun has finished putting down the last book and the crown prince finds himself meeting the other’s gaze right away. “I was wondering whether you would-“

The Omega prince cuts himself off with a bite onto his bottom lip before he looks away with a shake of his head, seemingly uncertain about what he had been about to say. “I apologize, I was simply being silly.”

Slightly raising his eyebrows in wonder, Jaehyun eyes Prince Taeyong for quite some time before he decides to take a seat on one of the chairs by the desk. He allows for his gaze to wander over the books before picking out a tale he knows to be one of his betrothed’s favored ones, an information which he received during one of their conversations by the red lake.

“Once upon a time,” Jaehyun can feel the other prince’s eyes on him as he reads but chooses to not comment on it as he uses his voice to vocalize everything he is reading. “There was a princess by the name of Sooyeon.”

A calm feeling settles over them as Jaehyun’s voice carries forth tale after tale, the Omega prince’s attention entirely on him as he listens in absolute silence.

Time passes by fast as they keep each other company with nothing but the steady sound of rain pouring down there to accompany Jaehyun’s words. And by the time the crown prince has finished reading out the fifth tale, Prince Taeyong is fast asleep.

Warmth and pride fills Jaehyun’s heart as he realizes just how much trust the other prince must have in him for him to fall asleep with the Alpha prince right in his sleeping quarters.

Placing the book aside, Jaehyun gets up to head towards the doors and only after he has taken one more look at Prince Taeyong’s small form hidden away under the covers does he exit the room.

* * *

It is so easy to forget about the rest of the world when one is surrounded by happiness.

And so, it is not surprising that the betrothed pair forgets about the reason behind their upcoming wedding all too easily as they lose themselves in each other.

Casual touches are now something they do easily, sometimes even unconsciously and although neither of them dares to talk of love yet, their eyes tell the tale of a pair so fond of each other that love is in immediate vicinity.

“I used to dream of a wedding by the red lake,” the Omega prince admits casually as they sit in the garden, gladly welcoming the bright sun after the days of rain have ended. “My parents got married there.”

Jaehyun smiles at the admission as he looks over to stare at Prince Taeyong.

No,  _ Taeyong _ , his mind supplies.

They have started call each other in a more casual manner not too long ago and sometimes, it is still odd for them to address each other without their titles, but they gladly welcome the change.

The first time it happened, it had been an accident. They had been riding out to the red lake once again when Taeyong chose to challenge him there and with his attention set on nothing but the other prince’s retreating back, Jaehyun got carried away and had called out the other’s name in the same manner the Modestian prince’s brother does.

He initially intended to apologize for overstepping but was stopped by Taeyong before he could, the older prince reassuring him that he does not mind being addressed by him in that manner.

And from that moment on, they have been  _ Jaehyun _ and  _ Taeyong _ to each other. 

“That dream can still turn into reality,” Jaehyun says in return.

Taeyong is about to say something in return when his brother’s voice rings through.

“I’m afraid that it will have to remain a dream.”

* * *

It has been two days since they have seen the King and they have simply assumed it to be because of all the wedding preparations which needed to be taken care of. But now that they are sitting in front of him in the great hall and are able to take in his appearance which seems uncharacteristically glum, neither Taeyong nor Jaehyun can help but worry.

“Villagers have sighted armed strangers within our borders two mornings ago,” King Young Ho speaks, his voice sounding rough and strained. “And words about King Kyung Jae’s wish to prevent your wedding from taking place have reached us this morning. We cannot rule out the possibility of an ambush, so the two of you are to remain within the castle until the ceremony has been finished.”

Absolute dread makes Jaehyun’s stomach churn unpleasantly, the feeling only intensifying when he sees his betrothed’s expression.

He hates King Kyung Jae for causing that look of absolute terror to cloud Taeyong’s usually bright eyes, filling his heart with obvious fear and panic.

Reaching out to take one of Taeyong’s hands in his, Jaehyun squeezes it in silent comfort with the other prince reciprocating the gesture.

“We will move the ceremony forward,” the Alpha King announces after managing to smile down at their intertwined hands. “I have already sent for your parents, Prince Jaehyun. Whatever you do, please do not leave the castle. I will have guards accompanying you at all times.”

The King makes sure to wait for them to nod as a sign of having understood his words before he gets up and exits the room along with his advisors.

Once the doors of the great hall fall close, Taeyong trembles in a way which terrifies Jaehyun to the core. He immediately gets up to kneel in front of the other prince, worried eyes staring at his betrothed’s pale face.

“Not again,” Taeyong whispers, eyes filling with tears. “Not another Alpha.”

Jaehyun feels his heart break.

Taeyong has needed years to finally reach the point of wanting to move on from his traumatizing memories and now, an Alpha is once again threatening to harm him and destroy every bit of him he has worked so hard on healing.

“I will not let him harm you,” he promises, his voice strong and steady as he uses his free hand to cup the other’s cheek. “No one will harm you.”

Taeyong says nothing in return, merely resting his forehead against Jaehyun’s as tears leave his closed eyes.

* * *

“So, explain to me again why they did not run away after Jaejoong fell pregnant,” the frustration in Jaemin’s voice manages to lure a light chuckle out of Taeyong as Jaehyun watches them from the other side of the table with a shake of his head.

“Tales like these do not exist to be questioned,” Taeyong argues softly. “They exist to be cherished.”

Jaemin huffs then, resting his head on the table and looking so forlorn that Taeyong cannot help but ruffle his hair in sympathy.

And while the Alpha can’t help but be worried still, he is glad that his brother has decided to join them in the library. After having received the alarming information from King Young Ho, Jaehyun has taken Taeyong to the one place the other prince feels the safest and most comfortable at besides his sleeping quarters; the castle’s library.

It has taken a while for Taeyong to regain his composure, but with Jaehyun there to hide him from the world in his comforting embrace, the Omega prince eventually managed to defeat his fears for the time being.

Not long after, Jaemin came to find and join them.

The worry in their hearts still lingers there, but with four guards in front of the library and Jaemin there to distract them, everything feels less threatening.

“I need to use the loo,” the young prince announces before getting up to make his way towards the door, gesturing for his brother to remain seated when Jaehyun moves to get up as well. “I will take a guard with me, do not worry.”

And although Jaehyun still feels ill with worry at the thought of letting his brother get out of sight, he nods.

“He is trying his hardest to make us laugh,” Taeyong tells him once Jaemin has left. “He loves the tale almost as much as I do and he has never questioned anyone’s doings before, but today…”

“Today, he bemoans everything. Humorously so.”

Taeyong nods in return, a genuine smile of adoration on his lips. “He is a precious soul.”

The crown prince’s worry dissipates momentarily, and the corners of his lips manage to curve up into a smile when a piercing scream rings from outside.

His heart aches with the intensity it beats in as Jaehyun makes his way towards the library’s doors to push them open. He is greeted by the sight of the remaining three guards on high alert, their hands soon drawing their swords.

He looks back at Taeyong in fear and gestures for him to sit back down when he catches the other prince stepping closer. “Please stay here. Do not leave this room until I am back with you.”

He doesn’t wait for the other prince’s answer as he rushes out of the library and towards the nearest loo, barking for two of the guards to stay put and guard Taeyong as he goes. It is not until he spots an unmoving guard lying on the ground that he draws his own sword and forces his feet to move faster. 

The sound of his brother’s screams reaches his ears once more and Jaehyun follows it blindly before he finds himself standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his gaze immediately on the man who is hovering over his brother and is attempting to choke him. Jaehyun growls then, more Alpha than prince at that very moment as he surges forward and rams his sword into the intruder from behind, making sure to prevent him from landing on Jaemin as he falls.

The younger prince is coughing furiously as he struggles to refill his lungs with air, his hair and clothes a disheveled mess. Just when Jaehyun is about to bend down and help his brother to his feet, Jaemin pushes at him.

“Prince Taeyong,” he coughs, hands still pushing at Jaehyun’s legs. “Distraction.”

Dread fills Jaehyun’s heart as he registers just what his brother is saying before he retrieves his sword with one precise movement and instructs for the guard having accompanied him to take his brother to somewhere safe before he rushes back to towards the library. The sound of something crashing onto the ground followed by a heart-wrenching scream almost makes Jaehyun’s heart stop beating.

He arrives at the library about the same time King Young Ho and his guards do, only to find the two knights having formerly guarded Taeyong lying on the ground covered in blood and four intruders standing by the library doors instead. King Young Ho does not lose any time as he attacks them and forces them to back away.

“Get Taeyong!”

Jaehyun storms into the library and towards the source of the loud noises filling the large room without further ado. He can hear Taeyong screaming and struggling, each of his whimpers calling upon Jaehyun’s Alpha instincts as he rushes forward with intent.

And when Jaehyun finally manages to get to Taeyong, he is proud to discover how the other prince has managed to take out one of his assailants despite having been forced to the ground. But pride is soon replaced by devastation when he notices that Taeyong is bleeding. Someone has managed to strike him in the face and judging by the red marks on Taeyong’s neck and arms, also several other parts of him.

Immense rage takes hold of him, filling his heart with the desire to avenge and kill.

“Prince Jaehyun, I see that you have chosen to join in on the fun,” a vaguely familiar voice says from his right and his muscles tense further when he realizes who it is.

“Kyung Jae,” he spits out the name like a cuss word, fingers itching to simply take a swing and end the other Alpha’s pathetic life.

The young King merely grins at him in all his arrogance before rushing forward with his sword, attempting to strike him down but having to admit defeat to Jaehyun’s defensive swing of his own sword. And as King Kyung Jae attempts to push his sword forward and break Jaehyun’s defense with persistence, the crown prince takes that chance to land a kick on the other’s stomach before stepping forward to successfully strike him across his chest once. 

The injury only manages to fuel the younger Alpha’s anger further as he starts to attack with nothing but blind rage there to guide him. There is no real technique or finesse in the way he fights, but he still manages to cut into Jaehyun’s skin often enough to make him bleed profusely.

But absolutely nothing is going to deter Jaehyun now. 

He fights relentlessly and with every additional glance his opponent takes at Taeyong, Jaehyun grows more determined to win the battle and rid this world of King Kyung Jae’s horrid existence.

Their fight is, however, unexpectedly interrupted when King Young Ho storms into the room with a call of the younger monarch’s name. And he is not alone.

Dragged across the ground by his hair is King Kyung Jae’s uncle; bloodied, pathetic and completely at the Modestian King’s mercy.

“Surrender and I will spare your uncle’s life,” King Young Ho’s grasp on the older Alpha’s hair tightens when King Kyung Jae steps closer.

But instead of seeing worry flicker across the other’s face, King Young Ho and Jaehyun find themselves looking at a smile so eerie that it almost makes them shiver.

And then, in one swift motion, the young King decapitates his own uncle in cold blood. 

They barely have time to free themselves from the shock running through their bodies when the bloodthirsty King turns around and makes his way towards Taeyong, a menacing grin on his lips.

And the crown prince reacts, the instincts to protect his Omega consuming his very being.

With both of his hands gripping onto his sword firmly, Jaehyun strikes; aiming right for King Kyung Jae’s head. And just like that, the young King shares his uncle’s fate.

His whole body burns with adrenaline as he throws his sword to the ground and rips his shirt off himself with shaky fingers, the cloth soon covering his opponent’s head.

Taeyong doesn’t need to see this.

He barely registers anything else going on around him as he makes his way towards Taeyong and joins him on the ground. Jaehyun hates the way Taeyong is crying and trembling as he looks up at him, but before he can wipe those heartbreaking tears away, he finds himself being held tightly by the Omega prince.

He feels lightheaded. 

And so,  _ so _ tired.

So unbelievably tired.

Why is Taeyong still crying, screaming his name? 

He is right here.

_ Right here _ .

* * *

When Jaehyun awakens, it is not to the sound of his brother’s familiar demand for him to wake up or the younger prince’s insistent banging on his doors but the sound of a gentle voice calling out his name.

And despite the glaring light shining directly onto his face, he forces himself to open his eyes.

“You are awake,” Taeyong whispers, almost in disbelief.

And although his face is tainted by tears, Jaehyun finds him so very stunning as he sits by the edge of Jaehyun’s bed with only white clothing covering his petite form.

“Why are you crying?” He reaches up to wipe the tears away gently. “Are you hurt?”

The Omega prince shakes his head in response. “I feared for you. You have not been awake for one whole week.”

Sensing that words could never do everything he yearns to convey in that very moment justice, Jaehyun opens his arms in a silent invitation; which the older prince takes with a smile.

Once Taeyong is lying in his arms, Jaehyun is able to take a proper look at the other’s face and his heart aches at the sight of the scar forming near Taeyong’s right eye. “I’m sorry.”

“It is not your fault.”

And despite Taeyong’s words of reassurance, he can’t help but eye the scar mournfully, his heart burning with guilt and regret until he discovers something which manages to paint a smile onto his lips.

He places a lingering kiss on the spot underneath the injured skin. “It looks like a rose.”

Taeyong chuckles in return, the brightness back in his eyes.

“It suits you,” Jaehyun goes on. “So very beautiful and strong.”

“You find me beautiful?” It is the first time that the Omega prince has spoken to him in such a teasing manner.

“Breathtakingly so,” the Alpha confirms. “And you will look even more breathtaking when we have our wedding by the red lake, if you still wish to have me as your bonded, that is.” 

His heart is beating wildly as fear clouds his thoughts. He knows that with the way the other prince allows himself to be held by him, he has no reason to fear anything. But there is something about Taeyong which makes him feel so intensely that it erases almost every ounce of reason within him.

“My heart yearns for no other.”

His grip on Taeyong tightens some more, pure relief thrumming through his body. “Neither does mine.”

An overwhelming amount of questions starts to invade his thoughts as time passes; questions about how King Kyung Jae and his people have managed to get past their knights, questions about what has unfolded after he lost consciousness as well as questions about Melior’s and Sidera’s future.

But when Taeyong nuzzles his nose against his cheek adorably, Jaehyun frees himself from his thoughts and allows himself to simply live the moment.

He has more than enough time to worry about all those things to a later time.

The world he lives in is not perfect, but as he takes in the sight of the marvelous man lying in his arms, he sees all the perfection existing within it.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to the hardworking mods, writers and prompters who made this possible and also a big thank you for the supportive readers!


End file.
